


Please Don't

by Sinistretoile



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chase gets a little public revenge humiliation. But someone gets hurt who wasn't supposed to.





	Please Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr writing challenge in June.

“Babe, you’re completely over reacting.”  
“Over reacting? OVER REACTING?!” She slammed the car door, glaring over the roof at Chase, who raised an eyebrow, feigning indifference but slightly impressed with her rage. She whipped around and stomped up the walk to the house that they shared.  
“Wait, babe-“  
“Don’t you fucking ‘babe’ me, Collins.” The door swung open before her hand touched the knob. She glared over her shoulder at him then continued stomping into the house, kicking off her heels as she went. Chase sighed to himself as he jogged up the porch steps then closed the door with a glance around the neighborhood.  
Chase had found her ad for a roommate online. He’d loved the old house and its turn of the century farmhouse gothic charm. And he’d loved her. The moment he’d laid eyes on her. She was beautiful and sweet and accepted him without question and didn’t pry into his past or background. When she’d caught him using his powers, she hadn’t judged him. On the contrary, she’d been fascinated and awed. When she’d seen his rage and pain, she hadn’t run in fear. No, to his surprise, she braved his tempest to sit next to him and wrap her arms around him.  
He followed her up to her bedroom, only to get the door slammed in his face. “Will you just talk to me for a second?” He braced his hands on the door jamb on either side of the door. He could have opened the door, either on his own or with his powers. But he didn’t want to do that to her. Instead, he waited. No matter how irked he was getting at her refusal to just open the goddamn door and talk to him.  
He froze when it swung open. She stood before him in her pajamas, a mint green little thing that covered everything but left nothing to the imagination. He swallowed and recovered. “Unless you’re going to apologize, I don’t feel inclined to talk to you right now.”  
“Apologize for what? They deserved what they got.” He crossed his arms over his chest, returning her stare.  
“And did I deserve what they got, Chase?” He noticed the tears in her eyes and her bottom lip quivering.  
“Baby…” His voice was soft as he uncrossed his arms and stepped forward into her room. She didn’t step away, didn’t flinch when he touched her. His fingertips skated along the arm wrapped around her waist. His palm pressed to the small of her back and urged her into his body as he pulled her into a fierce hug. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think-“ He sighed. “I just wanted to hurt them both for hurting you.”  
She sniffed. “I appreciate that.”  
He tipped her chin up to tilt her head back. “I’m sorry. I mean it.” She nodded. “Do you forgive me?” She nodded. She knew Chase had meant well. He’d been there when she’d caught her ex-boyfriend cheating on her with his now-fiancee. He’d held her when she cried and cheered her up when she’d needed it. It was out of his nature to be so caring and delicate. But…she deserved it. When they’d run into the cheating assholes at karaoke, the opportunity to humiliate the pair had presented itself. When the couple went up to sing a duet, the simple spell Chase cast had them confessing their infidelity, to their horror and humiliation.  
He hadn’t counted on HER being humiliated as well. He has envisioned her being vindicated. Instead, she’d stormed out in angry tears and refused to talk to him the entire way home. And here they were. Before he could stop himself, he dipped his head, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. She didn’t twist away from him.  
She fucking surprised him again, curling her arms around his shoulders and lifting up onto the balls of her feet. Her mouth opened in a sigh and he took full advantage. His tongue swept inside to glide along hers. When they broke, they left little kisses on each other’s lips. Chase rested his forehead on hers. “Please don’t give up on me.” His thumb caressed her bottom lip. “You’re the only thing that keeps me grounded …that keeps me from doing something stupid. Please?”  
“I won’t, ya idiot.” He smiled then she kissed him again.  
“I’ll let you go to bed. It’s been a long night and you need your rest.” She nodded as he pulled away but as soon as he stepped out of sight in the hall, she called him back.  
“Chase?”  
“Yeah?” He paused.  
“Come back when you’ve changed for bed.”  
“You sure?”  
“I’m sure.” Five minutes later, he crawled under the covers with her, snuggling against her back. His eyes flashed black and the lamp shut off. “Night, Chase.”  
“Night, baby.” Her heartbeat and the smell of her hair lulled him until he fell asleep, hugging her close.


End file.
